


Broken

by MinaSark



Series: Damerey Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaSark/pseuds/MinaSark
Summary: **CONTAINS (MINOR) TROS SPOILERS**Rey knew she should be feeling more, but all she could bring herself to feel was grief. The grief of knowing that all this had happened, in one way or another, because of her—because of who she was. Because of who she wasn’t.Because of who she chose to be.And she was here—alive—feeling the grief that came along with surviving when so many others did not.
Relationships: Karé Kun/Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since seeing The Rise Of Skywalker, some little scenes involving these two have popped into my brain and while a lot of them don't really warrant their own fic per se, 500 words seemed like a fun and reasonable challenge.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rey watched the reverie unfold before her with a sad smile. They’d done it. They’d won.

For the first time in her life, she was no longer fighting.

Fighting to survive on Jakku. Fighting against the First Order. Fighting that dark thing inside that threatened to consume her.

Fighting to find meaning, her place within the galaxy.

She knew she should be feeling more, but all she could bring herself to feel was grief. The grief of knowing that all this had happened, in one way or another, because of her—because of who she was. Because of who she wasn’t.

Because of who she chose to be.

And she was here—alive—feeling the grief that came along with surviving when so many others did not.

So, she sat and watched—her heart breaking as she observed the celebration before her.

As Finn talked animatedly with Rose, no doubt filling her in on their adventures from the last twenty hours. As Chewie proudly wore his medal, he and Lando boisterously retelling stories from the previous war to the younger members of the Resistance who all listened with rapt attention. As Poe slapped the backs of his fellow pilots—many of them still in their flight suits—before he looked up as though he had felt her gaze upon him.

She watched as he walked towards her. As he took a seat next to her. As the two of them sat in silence.

For minutes, for hours, Rey didn’t know. Time seemed to have lost all meaning the moment she took that first ragged breath after…

She choked back a sob.

His hand immediately found hers.

“One thing they never tell you is that sometimes winning can feel a whole lot like losing.”

Rey turned to face him, blinking back tears she hadn’t even realized she was crying.

“What we did today was nothing short of a miracle…” Poe trailed off looking at the crowd before them with an almost wistful reverence.

“But it always comes with a cost.” He continued, “Sometimes it’s too high a price to pay.”

Rey followed his gaze and saw a member of his old squadron—Karé Kun—surrounded by fellow Resistance members but looking as lost and heartbroken as she felt.

Of course. Snap had been her husband.

One of Poe’s oldest friends.

“Sometimes all you’re left with are the shattered, broken pieces of the life you thought you had and you have to find a way to live with them.”

His voice cut out.

She squeezed his hand.

“Well…” Rey began, taking a shaky breath, “I suppose broken pieces are better than nothing.”

“It doesn’t make it any easier.”

“True.” Rey conceded, “But having someone to help pick them up does.”

She leaned against him, resting her head on his good shoulder. She felt his hand leave hers as his arm moved to wrap around her.

And Rey couldn’t help but feel as though one piece of her broken heart had been fixed.


End file.
